


Why Are We So Bad At Our Jobs?

by WitchipediaAus



Series: Fallen Angels [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs. Demons, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Evil Angels, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Demons, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, chat fic, giant polyam relationship straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: Shiny: hey @LM wtf[Shiny has sent an image]HumanLover: i dont see the issue





	Why Are We So Bad At Our Jobs?

**Author's Note:**

> Belial: Shiny  
> LM: HumanLover/LeaderInTitle  
> Lillith: TrueLeader  
> Vassago: FindersKeepers  
> Behemoth: Bee-Him-Off  
> Baraqijal: StarryEyed  
> Abezethibou: RedWing  
> Amon: StrongBoi  
> Bathin: Bathin  
> Andras: RavenBaby

 

> **Group Chat:** _Shiny, TrueLeader, HumanLover_

**Shiny:** hey  @LM wtf 

[ **Shiny** _has sent an image_ ]

**HumanLover:**  i dont see the issue 

**TrueLeader:** ur cat shouldn’t be in our house 

**HumanLover:** ??? where do you want her to be??? 

**TrueLeader:** in your house fucker!! 

**HumanLover:** but vassago’s alergic and he’s staying over for the weekend 

**Shiny:** he is?? 

**TrueLeader:**  belial don’t give in 

**HumanLover:** @lillith step tf up and take care of your grandkid 

**Shiny:** we have to 

**TrueLeader** : the vassago card was a dirty trick LM 

**HumanLover** : it’s true!! 

**HumanLover** : and it worked didn’t it? 

**TrueLeader** : i hate you 

**HumanLover** : (^˵◕ω◕˵^) 

* * *

 

> **Group Chat:** The OGs 

**FindersKeepers** : !! im glad i was able to do this again!! 

**LeaderInTitle** : me too!!! it’s been so long vassy!! 

**FindersKeepers** : it has!! (ᵔ.ᵔ) 

**LeaderInTitle** : (≧◡≦) ♡ 

**Shiny** : im glad to see you back, vassago! do you want to meet up later?? 

**FindersKeepers** : sure!!! the usual place?? 

**Shiny** : of course! 

**FindersKeepers** : ill b there at the usual time!! 

**Bee-Him-Off** : how was earth this time?? 

**FindersKeepers** : constant suffering as usual!! but the human was fun this time 

**FindersKeepers** : it was actually a challenge to find what they wanted 

**StarryEyed** : its been awhile since thats happened huh 

**FindersKeepers** : yep 

**FindersKeepers** : humans are. such simple creatures 

**LeaderInTitle** : they cute tho 

**StarryEyed** : @vassago i can feel you looking into the camera stop it 

**FindersKeepers** : LM is so unashamedly open abt his taste and, while i admire that, i hate it in this specific scenario 

**LeaderInTitle** : asnfdn you say that like you haven’t agreed with me multiple times 

**FinderKeepers** : johnny was the cutest and nicest human ever born and you can’t change my mind 

**FindersKeepers** : but the rest of them. just. why 

**LeaderInTitle** : admittedly henry was a mistake but he was good 

**TrueLeader** : fucking ew stop 

**LeaderInTitle** : coward 

**TrueLeader** : meet me @ the pit in ten 

**LeaderInTitle** : no thanks 

**Shiny** : anyway!! you guys are having a sleepover?? 

**FindersKeepers** : LM isn’t home yet 

**LeaderInTitle** : you have a key don’t you?? 

**FindersKeepers** : no but you realize no one locks anything right 

**FindersKeepers** : and none of you are good at hiding things 

**FindersKeepers** : im actually the only one home and it feels really weird and empty here 

**LeaderInTitle** : ill be there soon!! nunzia threatened to kill me if i left before i finished the paperwork for this project 

**StarryEyed** : i always forget that there’s actual work you have to do 

**Shiny** : we’re disorganized and not formal in the slightest yes, but we have habits that we can’t drop 

**TrueLeader** : especially LM 

**LeaderInTitle** : that reminds me! 

**TrueLeader** : oh no 

**LeaderInTitle** : fuck you! 

**LeaderInTitle** : no but uhhh i met a human yesterday and i know we were just talking about this but 

**LeaderInTitle** : i love him??? so uh 

**Shiny** : you know we support you right?? so long as he’s, you know, not like henry... 

**LeaderInTitle** : he’s not!! 

**LeaderInTitle** : ive been texting him and he called yesterday and he’s really nice!! i think you’d like him!! 

**Shiny** : :) aww 

**FindersKeepers** : is he like johnny 

**LeaderInTitle** : i love him but he’s nowhere close sorry 

**FindersKeepers** : then i support you but i don’t want to meet him 

**LeaderInTitle** : i didn’t think you would! anyway nunzia just left so i think if im quiet, quick, and promise to give amy another cookie tomorrow so she doesn’t rat me out, i’ll be home in abt ten minutes!! 

**FindersKeepers** : don’t die

**LeaderInTitle** : i make no promises 

* * *

  

> **Group Chat:**  Y’all Live In MY House 

**HumanLover** : im home!!! amy wants three cookies so we gotta do that 

**RedWing** : why do you keep bribing her you're the boss 

**HumanLover** : not according to lillith 

**Bathin** : lilli’s always held more power than everyone tbh 

**HumanLover** : correct 

**StrongBoi** : we all agree on that but she didn’t lead??? how’d that happen? 

**StarryEyed** : she’s better at planning but she can’t get ppl on her side as easily as LM can 

**StrongBoi** : ah 

**FindersKeepers** : !!! HELLO!! @LM I SEE YOU 

**HumanLover** : AH!!!! GET OVER HERE!!! 

**HumanLover** : oh his hair got lonjndfjgn 

**FindersKeepers** : whoops 

**Bathin** : did. did you tackle him 

**FindersKeepers** : yes 

**FindersKeepers** : didn’t think he’d still have his phone out 

**HumanLover** : im good 

**HumanLover** : as i was saying 

**HumanLover** : his hair got longer 

**FindersKeepers** : (/ =ω=)/ i was getting kinda tired of it being what it was... 

**HumanLover** : its cute i like it 

**RedWing** : “““cute””” are we gonna cry over how hot he looks when we get back 

**HumanLover** : .... yes 

**FindersKeepers** : ksdmjkfn w h y 

**HumanLover** : listen im holding back literal tears rn ok 

**StrongBoi** : oh fuck im not prepared for this 

**HumanLover** : neither was i 

**HumanLover** : suffer w me 

**Bathin** : maybe samael will chill tf out abt none of us having long soft hair to touch 

**FindersKeepers** : x to doubt 

**HumanLover** : x 

**RedWing** : x 

**StrongBoi** : x 

**StarryEyed** : x 

**Bathin** : ... x 

**FindersKeepers** : @LM abt amy, i found a new recipe for cookies a while back, do you wanna make those?? 

**HumanLover** : !! of course!! 

**StrongBoi** : no wait for me im only two minutes away 

**HumanLover** : we’ll set up the stuff while we wait ok?? 

**StrongBoi** : !! thanks!! 

**FindersKeepers** : i can’t wait to see you all again!! 

**FindersKeepers** : including you lurkers don’t think i can’t see you 

**RavenBaby** : ;P 

**RavenBaby** : that’s from all of us still at work bc  _some_  of us take our jobs seriously 

**HumanLover** : look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t agree with my decision 

**RavenBaby** : listen 

**RedWing** : no fights 

**HumanLover** : (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**RavenBaby** : ;(

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love my disaster children  
> come yell at/abt them w me @witchipedia-aus on tumblr


End file.
